kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Die is Cast
The Die is Cast 'is the twentieth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It starts after Henry kills (or pretends to have killed) Pious in order to pass the test to enter Vranik camp in A Needle in a Haystack. You will need the strange dice or 3000 . As events move very quickly after this quest, take the opportunity to finish any side-quests you have begun, and get your armour and weapons sorted before you embark. Synopsis My spiritual contemplation in the Order of St. Benedict is over. Farewell, Brother Gregor! Now, back to those crimps - let's hope they finally lead me to the bandit encampment. Objectives *Go to the agreed place in the swamp by Sasau. **Light a fire as a signal to the bandits. ***Find a clue leading to the bandits' encampment. *(Optional) Report to Sir Radzig and Sir Hanush on the investigation. *Go to Vranik and find out the foe's numbers and plans. **(Optional) Scout out the camp and the enemy forces. **Report to Erik in the camp. ***Go and see Combat Master Vanyek. ****Go back to Erik. *Escape from the encampment. *(Optional) Try and get your own equipment back **Go and report to Rattay. ***Meet with Zbyshek. Walkthrough Now that you have escaped the Monastery, head to the meeting space in the swamp outside the Monastery. When you're ready, light a fire to signal to the bandits that the job is complete. After some time, Kozliek, as well as two other bandits will appear, armed to the teeth and ask if the job was done. Hopefully, you have either Pious's strange dice or at least, a large sum of money (3000 ), because otherwise he's going to attack you. If he does, kill the bandits and search their bodies - the two followers both have strange dice as well. After that, go to Sasau and ask the villagers if they've seen anything suspicious - apparently, there have been lights at Vranik, an old abandoned fort on the southern hill, overlooking Sasau. However, if you do have the dice, Kozliek will want to know what you did with the body, and if you want to tell him you buried it, you'll need to pass a skill check (he has no trouble believing you left the body behind). Kozliek Stats Once you have confirmed the location is Vranik, all you need to do is go there and show them the strange dice. First though, go to Rattay and tell Sir Radzig and Sir Hanush what you've learnt. Hanush is very excited at the prospect of Henry infiltrating the camp and getting the information needed to finally crush the bandits, but Radzig is more reserved, telling Henry not to take any unnecessary risks. As you approach Vranik, you receive a warning, as if from the Heavens - this is a '''point of no return. You might wish to complete any side quests that you have in your log before you go forward (see below) The guard at the gate will not be intimidated by you, even if you say please, but you can charm or talk your way into Vranik if you don't want to hand over the dice. Bandit Stats And then, just like that, you're finally inside Vranik. Have a wander around and speak to the bandits, who are a motley crew of criminals, mercenaries, or just men looking for a bit of coin. You'll need to note a broken section of wall, the strong inner walls, where the men eat their food, and their numbers - more than one hundred men, all armed to the teeth and preparing for something, soon. Go inside the inner walls and enter the old house to find Erik. He has heard about you and your exploits at the Monastery, and asks about your sword skills. Even if they're excellent, he'll send you to see Combat Master Vanyek, your first sword trainer from Skalitz. The combat master even recognizes Henry slightly, and you can either deny you've met, or remind him. The two of you will have a short match, and if you win he'll praise your skills and even give you a few pointers before sending you back to Erik. Head back up the hill, where a distinctive black horse with a gold mane has been left outside. Clearly, Erik has an important visitor. Enter the tent and find out who it is - Sir Istvan Toth, the man who admired your father's sword with Lord Radzig on the day of the Skalitz attack that caused you to lose everything, and set you on the path of ''Vengeance''. In a second, you realize the truth - Istvan is the 'Chief', he's working for King Sigismund, and he has the sword. Rather unfortunately, he recognizes you too. Istvan asks Erik when he started recruiting Radzig's men, and his lackey, Udo, knocks you out. When you come to, you have been stripped of all your equipment and strung up by the arms from a beam. Istvan gloats over his victory, telling Henry all about his scheme. He has been working with Sigismund to destroy the local lords - Hanush, Radzig and Divish - and terrify the people in order to weaken the region and bring it to its knees. Then, once Sigismund is undisputed King of Bohemia, he would give Istvan all of Sasau in gratitude. Henry protests that the Lords will stop him, but Istvan mockingly reminds him that they cannot muster the men, and that victory is a sure thing. He tells Henry that he will hold him for ransom, and that his father would pay a tidy sum to ensure his safe return. A furious Henry reminds him that Martin is dead, along with most of Skalitz and many more, killed in attacks that Istvan himself helped orchestrate. But Istvan finally reveals the truth - Henry's father is alive, but it's not Martin. Henry's real father is ... Sir Radzig Kobyla. To twist the knife, he begins to mockingly ask why Radzig hasn't told Henry the truth, especially now that Henry is a homeless orphan. Perhaps, he ponders, the lord is ashamed of his bastard son. He holds up the sword and poetically mentions that, in a way, the sword belongs to both his fathers. Henry repeats that his father is dead, and he's going to use the sword to kill Istvan - and the traitorous Lord promises that if Radzig pays the ransom, he might even give Henry the chance to try. Erik and Istvan depart to prepare for their attack, telling Udo to knock some manners into Henry, as the lackey starts to beat our hero into unconsciousness. Some time later, after Udo has left, a hazy figure sneaks into the room and wakes Henry up. Surprisingly, it's Zbyshek, who brought Runt down upon you in Skalitz during ''Homecoming'', so long ago. At first Henry can only spit insults at the coward for his betrayal, but Zbyshek is quick to tell him that he intends to get him out of there. Once you are untied, you can ask Zbyshek just what the hell is going on. Zbyshek will tell Henry that life as a bandit is terrible, especially when you're weak like he is. He'll help Henry escape in return for some groschen, so that Zbyshek can flee and start a new life. First, you have to promise that you'll tell Radzig that he helped you. Oh, and all your stuff is locked in a chest in Erik's room. Alternatively, tell Zbyshek where he can shove it, and find your own way out of camp. You can get your things back, either by knocking out a guard and stealing some lockpicks, or by grabbing Sir Erik's trunk keys, which are hidden underneath the barrel on the right side of his desk. To escape, you'll need to make your way to the broken patch of wall you noted earlier, and then jump off it and run into the forest. It's easiest just to leg it past the guards. Meet up with Zbyshek in the forest. If you tell him to get lost now, he'll fight you in a fury. Alternatively, ask for Zbyshek's help getting back. In any case, you'll end up in Rattay, where Hanush and Radzig are waiting. As it turns out, Hanush is fully aware of Radzig's secret, even teasing him about it. Henry will reveal that he knows the truth, and Radzig does not deny it, only gently telling his son that he always intended on telling him himself, one day.. Nevertheless, it's something they'll have to talk about another day, in private. However, there is to be no more "my lord" from Henry to Radzig. Now he can call him "Father." First though, figure out what to do about Zbyshek (if he's still there). If you do decide to tell them he's a traitor, Hanush will gladly lock him up for you, and make an example of him, while he screams about Henry's betrayal. Otherwise, he'll get his reward and leave. Hanush decides that the only chance of victory is to decide the field of battle, and Radzig orders you to go to Talmberg in order to alert Sir Divish. Notes *''Even when you recover your items, the game does not appear to recognize it.'' *''The following quests are confirmed to fail once you enter Vranik. Note that it does not happen immediately - you will not receive the notification until completing Out of the Frying Pan:'' Category:Main Quests